


Dog Eat Breeder World

by Remember_to_be_Gentle



Category: Cloud Meadow (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bad Wolf, Breaking and Entering, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, References to Knotting, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Wolf Sex, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_be_Gentle/pseuds/Remember_to_be_Gentle
Summary: BAD DOG!!!
Relationships: Dabi/Reader, Todoroki Touya/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 177
Collections: YandereDabi





	Dog Eat Breeder World

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Can u feed us with some Cloud Meadow AU wolf! Dabi ? Like, he’s very territorial and aggressive 🥰

Trigger Warning: Non con, fingering, overstimulation, somnophilia, knot (yeah, I went for it), BAD DOG BAD DOG!!!!

When Dabi was unceremoniously dumped on your farm, he was shy and kept to himself, huddling in the corners or hiding behind stacks of hay: at first. That, almost, cute phase lasted about a week. You missed it immediately. 

Dabi became a destructive wreck, aggravating male monsters and mounting females whenever possible. You had to remove him from the barn and bring him inside: only for him to tear up your couch cushions, piss on the floor, and become a general nuisance. 

Of course, you tried punishing him: monsters had human-levels of intelligence even if they didn’t always express it, but Dabi was more than just stubborn. You tried every punishment and training method you knew but Dabi would simply you put you over his knee, rip off your overalls, and finger you until a single stroke from his clawed fingers had you cumming uncontrollably. 

He was a nuisance. No, he was a menace.

You needed him off your farm and out of your house. 

Thankfully, the guild were most than happy to help you relocate him. Dabi was more equipped for living in the wild. Some monsters just couldn’t handle being domesticated and would be better off living in their natural habitat. 

Watching him be carted away gave you a twinge of guilt, but it was for the best. He couldn’t be tamed and he didn’t want to be tamed. But that guilt went away fast when you locked eyes with him, those blue eyes of his burning with ferality. 

You tucked yourself into bed and thought maybe you’d offer a peace offering in the morning, some fresh made eggs or something. Sleep came fitfully, but when it took you, you stayed asleep. You slept through the howling on your property. You slept through your front door being torn off its hinges. You slept through the creaking of your stairs under a heavy, angry body. You slept through your sheets pulled from your bed, your bottoms stripped of their shorts and panties. You slept through the clawed fingers working your cunt it was soaking. 

You woke up to a throbbing knot against your clit, feverish heat hovering above you, hot panting in your ear. You turned to stare into those same, feral blue eyes. A slow, heinous smirk stretched across Dabi’s face. “Hey.” 

His thick cock was buried deep inside you, flush against your cervix, impatiently twitching. Anticipating. 

“Dabi,” your voice shook, “please… don’t…”

“You brought this on yourself,” he snarled in your ear. “All those stupid punishments, denying my affections. I claimed you. You’re mine. You don’t get to kick me out.” 

“I’m sorry!” You tried to push him off, but Dabi was so much bigger and heavier. His feral heat leaked into your hands, calling to the heat building in your core. You breeding training was taking over. This was bad. So fucking bad. “Please, just don’t. We can talk about this. I didn’t realize you even liked me-”

“It should have been fucking obvious,” he growled, “I mean, why the fuck would I even piss on your shitty house if I wasn’t claiming you? I thought you were an expert on monsters?” 

He didn’t let you get another word in, pulling his hips back before slamming back in. The hand that had tried to push him off clawed at him for purchase, your insides more stimulated than you’d realized. It wasn’t going to take much from him to get you to cum. “Dabi,” you gasped, “please I can’t-”

He snapped his hips, silencing your pleas by turning them into cries. His thrusts were unrelenting, slamming against your insides until your heat grew fuzzy and warm, eyes rolling back. You couldn’t deny how good you were feeling, how good Dabi was at fucking you. 

Dabi wrapped his arms under you, never ceasing his thrusts as he brought you up against his chest, fucking up into you and forcing you to bounce on his cock. You clung to him for purchase, his thickening knot slamming into your clit with each descent. He pried your legs further apart, snarling with frustration when he couldn’t get his knot inside. His cock was took up all the space inside you. 

“I can feel you twitching.” His hot breath fanned your ear, voice rumbling through your body. “You feel just like this on my fingers when I make you cum, I can’t tell you how much I’ve been looking forward to feeling you cum around my cock.” His claws sank into the soft flesh of your ass, squeezing and rubbing. “I wanted to feel my knot, too, but that’s going to happen. Tonight, anyway.” 

Your toes curled as your end approached, core tightening. You bit your lip to ground you, to fight it, but your core snapped hard, insides milking Dabi’s cock as you came. You cried out in his ear, gasping for breath as he kept fucking you through your orgasm. 

He didn’t stop. 

Feral intent laced his words, “My turn.”


End file.
